sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Ebony Whales
Team Members EW1: Gabriel Munez School: Davison Weapon: Cebra Ruby Pistol EW2: Leah Bissard School: Whittree Weapon: Zastava M70AB2 EW3: Louise Luna School: Davison Weapon: SOTF-TV's Sexiest People Calendar EW4: Jewel Evans School: Whittree Weapon: Chatterbox Communicator Headsets (Full Team Set) EW5: James Houlihan School: Davison Weapon: FABARM FP6 Mentor 'The Socialite' "You have to work your way around things." Name: Karisma Chandra Age: 24 Gender: Female Appearance: Karisma is a small woman, standing at 5 feet tall flat and a healthily maintained weight of 100 pounds. Her skin tone reflects her Indian ancestry, being that it's fairly tanned. Her hair is dark and long, being curled or straightened out depending on the occasion and how she feels. Her face is small and heart shaped, having a button nose and tiny lips that emphasize her eyes. Her ears also stand out in a less appealing way, but she usually has them hidden by her hair anyway. Karisma is always up to date on the latest fashions and it shows, adorning whatever is the current trend even to keep up appearances. Biography: Karisma was born into money, having a father who is a famous director in the Bollywood circles and a mother who works as a host for a well-known morning news show. She had always wanted to be an actress growing up and tried being a movie star at an early age, but never had much talent for the art and mostly got bit parts for what movies she was selected for. She moved to America once her father decided to partner up with an old American friend to work together on a series of action blockbusters. Still trying to get into her own spotlight, Karisma made friendly with some of the more recognizable stars, hoping that they could get her in a good start with her own career in the films. While that plan didn't work, Karisma did gain a reputation of "famous for being famous" for who her family and friends were and has only remained known because of them. Still, Karisma has made a note to go about tarnishing her rep by staying out of legal troubles and doing charity work, and does give off a presence of a genuinely kind person. When she was asked to be a mentor for SOTF-TV, Karisma saw it as a chance to get some real money she actually had to work for and direct "stars" like her father did, and prove that she could do something for herself, by herself. Team Conclusion: While there team initials might imply otherwise, it looks like this team could produce a whale of a good time. Mentor's Comment: "They have good equipment, and I believe they can all bring something to the table that could help them win. All they need to know is to play smart, and to not be afraid of being creative." - Karisma Chandra Team Evaluations Kills: 'Davis Todd, Lisa Toner, Lucy Williams, Damion Castillo, Soren Rosendahl, Naomi Young, Erik Lowell, Shawn Thornton, Sebastien Bellamy, Brendan O'Toole, Asa Rosen, Lily Ashburg '''Eliminated By: 'Jewel Evans's release via the ten kill rule. '''Collected Weapons: '''Flintlock Axe Pistol (from Davis Todd), Szabla (from Lucy Williams), Electro-shock baton (from Naomi Young), Ruby Cebra pistol (from Shawn Thornton) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Mentor Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Karisma Chandra, in chronological order. *Countdown *I like my ladies like my coffee *We All Look So Perfect *I'm Not Here to Make Friends *Plot Twist *Deliver Us *Gravity Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Karisma Chandra and the Ebony Whales. What did you like, or dislike, about the team? Let us know here! Category:Teams